Lilly
Lilly is a character in My Super Psycho Sweet 16. She is the bad girl and pretends to be Madison's friend and secretly enjoys torturing her or causing her problems, due to her bratty spoiled nature. My Super Psycho Sweet 16 Lily is first seen when Skye is sitting in the locker room looking at her ruined clothes. They begin to talk after Lily asks if it was blood. She then asks why Madison would due this and Skye tells her that she talked to Brigg that morning. Lily tells Skye that she should hook up with Brigg. Which confuses Skye greatly since Lily is one of Madison's friend. Lily then informs her that she just pretends to be Madison's friend. Skye than asks if Lily is going to Madison's Sweet 16. Lily tells her it is and that it is going to be "The party of the year" before apologizing for what Madison did before she leaves. Lily is seen the next day when Olivia hands her an invitation to Madison's party. She hugs Madison and walks away. It then shows both Lily and Madison rolling their eyes. Lily is seen leaning agaist a locker as Kevin gloats his invitation in another students face. That night Lily is shown getting ready for the party. Once at the party Lily leaves a side door unlocked so Skye and Derek can sneak in. She sits at a table alone and drinking vodka. Derek comes up to her and tries to hit on her. He takes a sip of her vodka thinking it is water and gags making Lily laugh. Lily then sends Derek to go get some fruit punch to mix with the vodka so they can party. Derek is grabbed by Kevin and locked in the basement. Lily is shown at her table and her vodka runs out. She then sees Kevin walking up from the basement and asks him to party with her. He declines, saddening her. She hears Derek screaming so she heads down in the basement. She lets Derek out and tells him that she is drunk and wants to make out with him. He agrees and the two make out heavily. Derek then goes to find Skye. Lily is seen later as Skye comes up to her. Lily tells her that Derek is looking for her. She also warns her that Madison knows that her and Derek crashed the party. Skye doesn't seem to care. Lily then asks if she wants to give Madison's birthday present a l ittle makeover. Skye rejects, surprising Lily. So she goes outside to see the Beamer and she decides to key the car, writing "Happy Sweet 16". Death She then sits down in front of the car and it begins to rev up and starts to bump into Lily. She gets up. Thinking it is a joke she taunts the unknown driver. The driver runs into her, slamming her into a wall. She escapes and runs down a side alley. The exit is gated so she runs up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stairs there is a locked gate. Charlie Rotter gets out of the car and follows her up with a sword. She attempts to climb over the fence by Rotter grabs her and pulls her down. He pins her against the wall an slits her throat with the sword. Her body falls over as a streetlight goes out darkening the alley. My Super Psycho Sweet 16: Part 2 Lily is one of the teens honored at the Memorial along with Kevin, Chloe, Olivia and Madison. Character Information Quotes is That Blood Hey Derek's Looking For You Trivia Gallery Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists